grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Over My Dead Body
|season = 2 |number = 6 |image = 206-Angelina dying2.png |airdate = October 5, 2012 |viewers = 5.29 million |writer = Spiro Skentzos |director = Rob Bailey |guests = Jaime Ray Newman as Angelina Lasser Alice Evans as Mia Gaudot Matt Gerald as Arbok |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |literary = The Three Snake-Leaves |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on October 5, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis The episode starts off with a woman and a man stepping off a plane. The woman calls Renard, telling him she would like to "make up" for something. Renard agrees that she should. She says that she was just dropping by on her way back from Tokyo, and told him her address in Portland. Renard hangs up with a small smile. Meanwhile, Nick had just returned home to Juliette cooking in the kitchen. She tells him to throw away his fast food, since she had made his favorite dish. Nick is briefly happy for a moment, thinking that she has remembered him, but she states that it was written in the cookbook as "Nick loves". Seeing Nick crestfallen, Juliette says that even if she never remembers Nick, she would like to get to know him all over again. At the same time, Monroe is at his house, preparing for what seems to be a fancy dinner, with candles and flowers on the table. He is cooking when there is a knock on the door, later revealed to be Rosalee, whom he is having dinner with. In a bar called the End Up Bar, a man is dancing with Angelina. He flirts with her, after buying her food and three beers, and begins to show interest in her body. Angelina grows cold, and walks out of the bar. He goes after her and reveals himself to be a Skalengeck; Angelina hits him across the head with her motorcycle helmet. He tries to rape Angelina, but she woges on him and literally tears his face out. While she ransacks his wallet, another man – the same man that had alighted the plane with the woman in the beginning of the episode - behind her holds a gun to her head. Back at Monroe's house, Monroe and Rosalee are having dinner. Renard and the woman from the plane meet for dinner as well. They discuss royal family matters, and the woman states that she never approved of the way Captain Renard's family treated him. She brings up the fact that Renard killed his cousin. She also asks if he is going back to his family, and he says that he will, and that Eric and he will "sort it out". Angelina is forced into a van by the man holding a gun, where Arbok is waiting. The Skalengeck that Angelina had killed was apparently hired by Arbok to kill someone. He woges into a Königschlange, and studies Angelina by flicking his tongue at her. He notes that Angelina is afraid, and offers her money to finish the Skalengeck's job. He gives Angelina a file, concerning the person she is supposed to kill. She takes one look at the files and quickly agrees. The men give her a phone and tell her she has twenty-four hours to obtain the dead body, and they would call her to tell her where to bring it to. Angelina agrees, clearly shaken, and gets out of the van. During dinner, Juliette asks Nick how they met. He says that she was a witness to a case he was investigating – Juliette remembers the case – and Juliette says that she remembers talking to a policeman whom she thought was “good-looking”, and wonders if that was him. Nick laughs and says he hopes so. Monroe plays a song during his and Rosalee’s dinner, and is amazed that Rosalee recognizes the artist. They find out that both of them are fans of said artist. In the midst of their pleasant surprise, they begin kissing – only to be interrupted by Angelina flinging the door open. Angelina scoffs at the fact that Monroe is in a relationship with a Fuchsbau, and barges into his kitchen, helping herself to the wine. Monroe follows her, clearly annoyed, and Rosalee leaves without any notice. Angelina tells him that she was hired to kill him. It is revealed that the person in the files she received from Arbok was Monroe, and clearly someone wants him dead. Monroe is flabbergasted and states that he doesn’t even know any Königschlange, let alone piss one off enough for it to kill him. Angelina tries to convince Monroe to leave town, but he doesn’t want to escape from someone he doesn’t even know. Monroe freaks out and attempts to call Nick. Angelina protests, both of them end up almost wogeing – their eyes beginning to glow red, but Angelina gives in and Monroe calls Nick. Nick is reluctant to answer the phone, as he and Juliette are having a moment. Monroe tells him to come over, and while Nick tries to put it off, Monroe says that someone is trying to kill him. At this point, Nick realizes the severity of the situation and goes over. Monroe tries to soften the blow that Angelina is at his place, by beating around the bush, but Angelina walks into the room, startling Nick. He tries to arrest her for the murder of the Bauerschwein, but Monroe reminds him that she had risked her own life to warn him about the hired murder. Nick hesitantly puts away his gun. Rosalee calls Monroe. They both apologize for the ruined dinner, and she tells him that she is leaving Portland for a few days because her aunt is ill. She asks him to take care of the shop for a few days, to which he agrees. Meanwhile, Nick and Angelina had formed an uneasy truce in the other room – one that grows especially fragile when Nick learns that she’d committed another murder that night. Monroe states that he is touched that they are putting away their differences to help him, but his words are lost to the wind while Nick and Angelina glare at each other. Nick leaves Monroe at Hank’s place to keep him safe while he and Angelina go to the bar where she killed the Skalengeck. Monroe and Hank have drinks, while Hank awkwardly asks Monroe about the Wesen world. Monroe explains to him the concept of wogeing – how humans cannot see Wesen unless the Wesen wants to be seen, but Grimms can see them regardless. Monroe woges for Hank to see, which makes Hank leap out of his chair and back away. Monroe quickly woges back and tries to reassure Hank. Hank settles down soon enough, awed by the process, and asks Monroe to do it again, at which Monroe shows amusement. Nick and Angelina arrive at the crime scene. Angelina puts together the clues at the scene – clues that she had left when she killed the Skalengeck – and solves the crime, leaving the police to believe that the victim, who was a serial rapist, had tried to rape a woman, who had then attacked his face with a crowbar. The police, who believe that Angelina is Nick’s partner, tells Nick that he was one lucky detective to have such a partner, to which Nick grimaces. Later, Angelina realizes that she had picked up a phone from the Skalengeck, and manage to track down the people who hired him. Angelina corners the man in a shop and demands to know why Monroe had to be killed. The man reveals that Monroe is being hunted down because he was helping a Grimm. Nick, who is listening to this through a hidden phone, realizes that he, Monroe and everyone he knew were being dragged into something bigger – a royal family business. Hank tells Nick that he’d learned a lot from Monroe. Nick convinces Hank to overlook Angelina’s murders for the moment, and they work together to save Monroe. Monroe remembers a drug that can cause temporary death, and the group make their way to the apothecary. Rosalee, who is on her way out of Portland, is reluctant to help Monroe make the drug, as it is extremely risky. Angelina listens to Monroe and Rosalee talk over the phone, and senses that Monroe has feelings for the Fuschbau, which makes her rather upset. Rosalee warns the group about how to save Monroe if the potion goes wrong, and Angelina takes it upon herself to promise that she would save Monroe if anything goes wrong. Monroe takes the potion and lies down, but he is crying. The group watch anxiously as Monroe “dies”. Rosalee says that if he goes pale and his fingers curl, he has to be resuscitated immediately. Angelina brings the body to the promised location, where Arbok checks and confirms that Monroe is dead. Angelina notices that Monroe’s fingers begin to curl. They force Angelina to wait until the woman – the one who had met with Renard – arrives. She comments on Angelina’s cold-heartedness at killing one of her own. Angelina gets more anxious as Monroe’s fingers curl more and he begins to pale. The woman and the men return to the car to retrieve something, and at this point Monroe’s fingers are clenched into a fist and he is as pale as a sheet. Angelina cast off all pretenses and began resuscitating him. The men return to find her kissing the “body” and are disgusted – until Monroe wakes up with a gasp. Angelina prepares herself for a fight, while Nick and Hank join in and shoot one of the men. Angelina is shot in the battle, and Monroe sees it. Enraged, he attacks the man and tears his throat out – the first man he lost control and killed in a long time. Monroe rushes back to Angelina, who is dying. She warns him to be careful in the future, when she is not around. Arbok tries to run, but Nick catches him. The Königschlange is able to go toe-to-toe with the Grimm, rendering Nick helpless when he snaps his weapon, and Nick is in a dangerous position until Hank shoots Arbok. They return to find Monroe mourning over Angelina. Nick attempts to call in the police, but Monroe stops him, telling him that he wants to mourn Angelina the Blutbad way. The woman escapes to her plane, to find Renard in it. She asks if Renard is going to kill her, to which Renard replies by ordering her to tell him everything. Nick calls Rosalee to tell her that Monroe is fine. She is clearly relieved, and states that she can finally sleep. Nick returns home to find a note by Juliette: Thanks for the new memories. Nick smiles. Deep in the forest, Monroe buries Angelina. He builds her a grave beneath a tree; the grave is covered with rocks. He then smashes his watch and leaves it in the middle of the rock grave. He then morphs and after whimpering a few times releases a mournful howl which echos through the forest. Press Release Angelina comes back in to town with bad tidings as Monroe learns his continued cooperation with the Grimm may come at a high cost. Nick comes to Hank for help to keep Monroe safe and Hank uses this time to get caught up with his knowledge of the "Wesen world." Meanwhile, an old European acquaintance pays Captain Renard a visit, but it’s hard to tell if this visit is for business or pleasure. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Königschlange *Skalengeck Images See: Over My Dead Body/Images Promo images 206_-_Arbok.png Königschlange_promo.png Angelina lasser1.png 206-promo1.jpg 206-promo2.jpg 206-promo3.jpg 206-promo4.jpg 206-promo5.jpg 206-promo6.jpg 206-promo7.jpg 206-promo8.jpg 206-promo9.jpg 206-promo10.jpg Videos Deleted Scenes Promo Video Production Notes *Reggie Lee (Wu) was not credited and did not appear. *In a deleted scene, Renard is in bed with Mia. As they talk, he briefly imagines that he is lying with Juliette Silverton. Continuity *Nick tells Juliette that he proposed to her approximately five months ago. . *Angelina Lasser's death relieved Nick and Hank of their professional dilemma of not having arrested her for two murders. Trivia